Terms and Conditions
by AtelophobiaAchluophilia
Summary: Harry learns just how far Snape is willing to go to teach him discipline. Part 2 to Corporal Punishment *WARNING: contains underage and dubious consent
1. Chapter 1

Harry had been on his best behavior. In the aftermath of his last encounter with Snape he had mentally fallen apart. After the shock of the situation had worn off, he had been overcome by feelings of shame and disgust. He'd collapsed in a hallway, slumped against a locker and trembling without control. He stayed that way until his friend Hermione had found him. She'd pulled him into her arms and cooed words of comfort, running her hands through his hair soothingly. Harry thought of the contrast between the gentleness of her touch and the rough treatment his tresses had received earlier and began to sob violently. They remained that way for quite some time before he eventually stopped crying, but he refused to answer Hermione when she asked what had happened. He simply got up and wandered to the next class when the bell rang as if on autopilot. He went through the rest of the day in a daze. After a lot of deliberation, Harry decided to stay away from the principal's room for the remainder of the week and continued to stay out of trouble the week after as well. He spent the weekends hiding away in his bedroom drowning in his thoughts, consumed by the knowledge that his first acts of intimacy had been with Severus Snape, a man - and a man twice his senior at that! He began to get frustrated when Snape made no attempts to speak to him, even when passing him in the halls and as each day passed without a word from the older man, Harry became increasingly irritated.

As he lay stretched on his bed after school one day, house to himself, he thought about what had transpired. His anger that had been building for a fortnight increased with the way his body reacted when confronted with the memory of Snape's caresses. He tried to deny the pleasure he'd received but shivered at the ghost of Snape's touch on his ass, his nipples, his hips, his hair, _everywhere_. He could almost feel the coolness of the man's fingertips and the heat of his breath. His cock strained against its cotton confines and Harry whimpered. _Touch yourself_, he heard Severas say. Even now Harry obeyed, shoving his pants down and grabbing his aching member, moaning at the first touch of his hot and sweaty palm on his sensitive flesh, but as he pumped his fist he grew frustrated. It wasn't enough to get him over the edge. _Have you ever done this to yourself? Not even a finger? _Snape's sultry voiced echoed in his ears. Without hesitation Harry swirled a finger in the bead of liquid leaking out of his cock and brought it to his opening, swinging his legs up and crumpling himself almost in half in order to reach. As his other hand continued with its torturous pace, he probed and pushed his finger into himself. His nerves tingled with pleasure when the digit made it through the tight ring of muscle. The burn made him gasp and tears stung his eyes. He worked both hands in the same rhythm and he felt the impending wave of pleasure about to wash over him. He shoved a second finger inside beside the first as he stroked rough and tight on his weeping cock, the pain pushing him over the edge and he came with a cry of Snape's name, shooting jets of white across his stomach and chest, his legs trembling in the air. As the haze of pleasure dissipated a surge of guilt wracked him. He had cleaned himself off and slipped under the sheets to sleep when Snape's voice played in his mind.

_I'll make sure you scream my name. You'll wake up with my name on your lips and you'll never forget exactly what punishment means._

Two weeks later, Harry's irritability finally snapped. He stomped into classes and backtalked teachers until he was sent from the room. After receiving several counts of well-earned detentions, he was told to report directly to the principal's office. He huffed as his friends gave him worried glances and flipped Professor Binns the bird as he trudged out of History class. A sudden wave of uncertainty curled deep in his belly as Harry reached Snape's office but he pounded his fist on the door in spite of it.

The man opened it and said sharply, "Potter." Harry pushed his way past and rounded on him as soon as the door was secured.

"How fucking dare you!"

"Language, Potter. Now if you would kindly explain why you've barged into my office in such a state." Snape replied cooley, moving behind Harry to take his seat at the desk. The memory of himself against that very same wood flashed through Harry's mind. He shoved the memory down but his heart began to race and he felt himself stir in his trousers.

"Oh I think you know exactly why I'm here."

"Really? Well how about we pretend that I don't and explain yourself."

"You… you…!" Harry fumed for a minute. _Why am I here exactly_? He thought suddenly. With that came embarrassment. _What exactly am I hoping for? You want him to fuck you again, is that it?_ "I…"

Snape hummed. "Ah. I see. You thought that your punishment last time was something special? It was simply that - a punishment, albeit a rather unconventional one."

Hurt came crashing down on Harry like a cartoon anvil and he began to realize just how naive he'd been. Of course it wasn't special. _Had I wanted it to be?_ He hung his head and made no effort to respond.

Snape folded his arms in front of him and sighed. "I have received several notes from teachers expressing concern with your blatant impertinence and I must say I'm extremely disappointed in you. Although I am partly to blame," he continued. _Partly?_ thought Harry. _You're entirely to blame!_ "I had hoped you'd have had more maturity about the situation. Instead, you've let your emotions explode and affect your behavior. Forgive me Potter but I hardly see why I, a man twice your age, would have anything to gain from some sort of relationship with you." Shame enveloped Harry as the hurtful words continued to pour from the man's thin lips. "Your parents have contacted me about your outbursts at home and have asked that I help to remedy the situation. You will accompany your parents to dinner at my home where we will discuss a disciplinary course of action. You're dismissed back to class and if I hear another complaint concerning you, you will be suspended. Do I make myself perfectly clear, Mr. Potter?"

Harry gritted his teeth but mumbled out the words, "Yes, sir." He was waved away as if being shooed but as he reached the door Snape's voice called out to him. His hand froze on the knob as he heard, "Oh, and Potter? Not a word or you will find yourself in much more serious trouble than you could even imagine."

With that he raced out of the room, pale faced and stomach tied in knots.

That evening Harry stood with his parents in front of Severus' door in form fitting dark dress slacks and a deep burgundy cable knit sweater with a V neckline over a white dress shirt. It was as much effort as he'd been willing to put into his appearance, though he came off casual next to three-piece suit father and a-line floral dressed mother. She had brung out her string of pearls and his father pocketed his solid gold watch, the chain hanging in a graceful arch from his pocket to where it connected through a buttonhole on his charcoal vest. When Severus opened the door to his rather impressive home, he wore much the same attire as Harry; dress slacks and an emerald button-down. The color reminded Harry of the carpet in his office and he decided it suited the man, as did the way the shirt seemed to be painted across his broad chest and fall lightly away from his deceptively slim waist. His pants hugged his thick thighs and backside and Harry felt his mouth go dry as a wave of lust washed over him at the sight. He was brought out of himself as they were ushered politely inside.

He was absent minded at dinner, focusing not on the conversation but on the man across from him. He noticed the way Snape's elegant fingers curled around his cutlery, or the way his shirt stretched around the cords of muscle in his arms, back, and chest as he reached for the dishes of food to pass around. He stared at the way his mouth moved as he and his parents discussed ways to improve Harry's behavior, both in school and at home. More than once he reached beneath the table to adjust himself and was embarrassed and frustrated at being infatuated with a man who had made it clear he was not interested. Even so, his heart beat faster when he locked eyes with Snape. The man held his gaze and Harry was overcome by what felt like an electric current pass between them.

"You've been rather quiet, Mr Potter. What do you think of my suggestion?"

_What? _Harry floundered as his mind raced to try and recall what suggestions they had been discussing but he came up empty. Snape smiled somewhat cruelly. _Damn him,_ Harry thought, _he knew I wasn't listening. _Refusing to be bested by the man, Harry sat up straight in his chair and met Snape's eyes evenly. "I think it would be acceptable."

His mother clapped her gloved hands together. "Wonderful, Harry darling!"

"Yes. I do think this arrangement will prove beneficial," his father agreed.

_What arrangement? _Harry wanted to ask but pride kept his mouth closed. _What have I gone and gotten myself into this time?_

"I'm glad you think so, Mr Potter - ah! Do forgive me, I believe you requested I call you James," Snape responded charmingly.

"Then it's decided. Harry will spend the next few weeks here under your guidance. I'm sure you have a lot of things you'll be able to teach him," his father said. _What?!_

"Oh yes," Snape said calmly, "he certainly will learn quite a bit. I believe I'll be able to make him understand his schooling, himself, and how to properly respect authority." Harry went still as the realization of what was going on dawned on him. _Wait!_ He wanted to scream. _You're making a mistake, don't leave me here! _

"Then we leave him in your capable hands, Mr. Snape," his mother cooed. She lifted her napkins from her lap and patted her mouth daintily before saying, "I believe it is time for us to depart. Do you need us to gather any of Harry's things?"

"No, I do believe I have everything we will need. My nephew often stays the night and he is about Harry's size. I have all of the textbooks currently in use at Hogwarts in my study."

"Well then, we thank you for your hospitality and openness about Harry's situation. You really are quite dedicated to your students and I find it absolutely admirable," James Potter stuck out his hand which Severus clasped firmly with his own.

After a kiss on the cheek from his mother and a "goodbye and goodnight" from both his parents, they left Harry at the dinner table. He sat there, stunned until Snape returned and cleared his throat. Harry turned in his chair to stare wide-eyed at the man.

"Well Potter, now it's just you and me. What do you think of our little arrangement, hmm? Your parents have left you completely at my mercy."

Harry snorted at that. "As if I'm actually going to stay with you."

"I don't believe you have a choice in the matter," Snape responded. "Now follow me."

He turned on his heel and stalked from the room. Harry debated remaining in his seat but his hopeless curiosity pulled him after the man. He followed him up the front staircase to the end of the hall on the second floor. Snape opened the door to reveal the study he'd mentioned earlier. The walls were covered in thick tomes, much like his school office. A solid desk added to the scholarly atmosphere and Harry once again recalled the feeling of polished wood grain beneath his hands as Severus thrusted inside of him.

Severus moved to sit down behind the desk and once he was seated he looked at Harry expectantly. "So, Potter, what shall I do with you?"

Harry raised his head defiantly. "I thought I didn't have any choice in the matter," he said snotilly. "I suppose I'm to be at your beck and call. Now would you prefer Master or would Sir be adequate?"

Snape's face grew grim. "Sarcasm is unbecoming and only speaks to your adolescence."

"Adolescence, huh? Funny because last time I checked-"

"You were an immature 17 year old high school student run by emotions and physical impulses instead of using your brain, yes I do recall."

"If that's how you feel then what does the fact that you fucked this immature teenager into your desk two weeks ago say about you?" Harry shouted back, throwing his hands in the air for emphasis. He was at once as angry as he had been that morning and this time he intended to let Snape have it.

"The only reason we had any kind of intimacy was because you look so pretty when you begged."

Harry stopped cold. "I didn't beg!" he said through clenched teeth. All of the other accusations Snape made having been forgotten in the face of what Harry saw as an absurdity.

"Didn't you?" The corner of Snape's lips twitched into a malicious smirk before mocking Harry's voice. "Please, sir, please let me come!"

"You took advantage of me!" Harry cried, rushing to the desk and slamming his fists down on it to keep from punching the man.

"And you enjoyed it, didn't you?" Snape shot back. He leaned forward in his seat. "You begged and begged for more. You begged for my big cock to fill that pretty little hole of yours. You begged for me to let you come."

Harry flushed with shame. "Stop it! You're just a perverted old man, I should report you!" His words sounded childish to his own ears and Snape chuckled darkly.

"If you do that I'll tell everyone what a dirty little cock-slut you are." Snape stood and made his way to him. Harry backed away as he drew near, the older man's face taking on a devilish smirk, his words causing heat to grow in Harry's stomach. "I'll tell them all how obedient you are, how you like being ordered around.

"I do not like being ordered around!"

Harry was surprised to find himself grabbed sharply by the hair and he let out a yelp. He was pushed roughly to his knees and he whimpered as he hit the ground hard, pain shooting through his legs and scalp.

"Are you quite sure of that, Harry?" Snape growled lowly, the sound as menacing as the man looming above him. A shiver ran down Harry's spine. "Because I think you enjoy it. _Immensely_." To accentuate his point, he gentle pressed his foot to Harry's groin which had begun to grow against the boy's will. Harry squirmed against Snape's hold. "Testing me is a dangerous thing. You're treading on unsound territory, _my_ territory, and if you aren't careful you'll find yourself facing some most unfortunate consequences."

"Is that a threat?"

"Consider it your final warning."

"Fuck you!" Harry spat, glaring up at the man.

Snape seemed to consider for a second before he tightened his grip on the boys hair. "Not today, Harry. I believe you've pushed my patience past it's limit and it wouldn't do to reward you for your behavior."

"There's nothing you could do to me that I would consider a reward."

The smile that lit Snape's face sent a thrill through Harry. He crouched down, twisting his hand in his hair causing Harry to stifle a moan at the way the pain went straight to his cock. "We'll just have to see about that, won't we? I can make you scream in pleasure or pain, the choice is up to you."

"Do your worst," he snarled back.

"As you wish."

The air in Harry's lungs dissipated as his mouth was caught in a bruising kiss. Teeth nipped non too gently at his lips, a strong tongue probing inside his mouth which had opened in shock. It was hot and messy and Harry wanted more. Never before had he been the helpless victim of such feral ferocity. No one to stay idle, he began his own quest into Severus' mouth, licking and nipping and sucking every inch of soft flesh his tongue could reach. His hands came up to cup Severus' face when he was tugged backwards by the hand in his hair.

"You don't get to touch, Potter. Now stand!" With that he was released and he scrambled to his feet. Snape stood as well and began walking towards the door. "Come with me."

"Or what?" Harry said. His voice sounded stronger than he felt.

"Would you really like to find out?"

Harry gulped and decided it was probably better to do what Snape told him. This time. He was lead out of the study and back down the large hall, passing the staircase and continuing. They stopped at the other end in front of a closed door. Harry wondered at what was behind it, concealed by the dark worn wood. Snape didn't hesitate before opening the door and pushing Harry inside the room. It was open, almost cavernous, but it was broken into two sections by rugs and furnishings. On the wall the door swung open to was a fireplace which was lit and burning low, causing the warmth in the room to dwindle and casting shadows that jumped and danced about the room. There was a large plush chair in front of it with a book that looked well-read laying open on the matching footstool. The rug beneath was lush and deep garnet with gold accents, matching the canopy which was drawn over the immense bed on the wall opposite. Tall wooden pillars held it aloft and the covers looked soft and expensive. Harry wondered how they would feel against his skin. There was a window on the wall across from the door through which the light of the moon shone down like a pathway. The curtains on the other window were closed.

Distracted by the expanse before him, he didn't hear Snape shut the door and latch it tightly. Without warning he felt himself enfolded in strong arms, reaching around from behind and hugging his arms to his sides. The entire length of Snape's body pressed against his back, warming him in the chilled room.

"Welcome to the lion's den, Harry," the man breathed in his ear before taking the shell of it into his mouth and nibbling. Jolts of pleasure ran through Harry and he tried not to make a sound as hands began to roam over his body. _So this is Snape's room,_ he thought. He was released and Snape moved to stoke the fire. Harry was surprised to find he missed the contact immediately and hugged himself to try and imitate the comfort he had found in the man's arms. Snape turned to look at him when the fire roared under his careful ministrations. The fire obscuring half of his features in darkness and flickering in his black eyes. _Hardly a lion,_ Harry shivered, _more like a wolf._ The likeness only seemed to increase as Snape stalked back across the room towards him before stopping in front of him, close enough that Harry could see his chest rise and fall with each breath.

"Remove your shirt," he said lowly. Harry complied, hurriedly unbuttoning the collar and lifting the shirt and sweater over his head in one fluid movement.

Snape made a noise in the back of his throat like a growl and he reached out to Harry, stroking finger tips down his chest. Harry shivered at the cool touch and closed his eyes. Suddenly he found himself in the air and thrown over the man's shoulder like a sack. His hands beat against Snape's back in protest until a sharp blow to his backside made him gasp. He cried out as he was flung onto the bed, bouncing once before his body was held down by Severus' as he crawled on top of the boy. He pulled Harry's arms above his head and before Harry could understand what was happening he heard a soft _click_ as a soft-lined leather cuff was attached to his wrist. The other wrist was swiftly immobilized as well leaving Harry helpless.

He snarled. "Take those off!" He tried to bring his arms down but felt the restraints hold fast. He was unable to move them more than a few centimeters.

"I think not. I'm going to show you who's in charge here and these little things," he gently touched the black leather as he spoke before trailing his touch down Harry's arm, "are going to prove quite useful." He lifted Harry's chin with his fingers and leaned down. When he spoke Harry could feel the brush of his lips on his own. "Besides, you're going to look so pretty spread out and on display for me."

Harry flushed. "You're a fucking sadist."

This made Snape throw his head back with a laugh, full bellied and honest. Harry almost forgot his situation at the sight and sound. This man was very different from the serious and cold one he usually dealt with. "If this is all it takes for you to think that, you must be a serious masochist." He smiled down at Harry, his eyes bright and dangerous. "Let's see how much of a masochist you really are, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry lay stripped to his briefs on the bed as Snape rummaging through a cabinet hidden from Harry's sight by the satin blindfold over his eyes. His ears strained to hear the man as he continued with his search and his hands tightly clutched at the thick rope securing his bonds to the bedposts. He was a bit ashamed at the rush of excitement that replaced his near-panic when his mobility had been taken. He had struggled against the hold of leather at his wrists until his arms grew sore and when he stopped he had been horrified to feel his cock straining against his dress trousers. Snape had knelt above him, clearly enjoying watching Harry wrestle with the restraints. He had then stooped low and mouthed at Harry's abdomen, causing him to groan as the wet heat moved steadily down his lithe body. Snape withdrew his sinful lips before making a show of removing the boy's pants from his waist. Harry was captivated by the man's graceful movements over his own body as the black fabric made its way off his legs. His mind registered the sound of them settling into a pile on the floor beside the massive bed but his focus remained on the older man who was surveying him as one might inspect a new toy. _Or like a hunter inspecting its prey..._ He felt his face grow hot at the thought and looked away.

"Now now," Snape cooed at him, straddling Harry's body on his hands and knees. Their faces were inches apart and Harry felt the warm breath on his upturned cheek. "There's no need to be shy, Harry. You're quite beautiful." His statement only made the boy's blush deepen and Snape admitted to himself that he loved the way it spread over his face and lightly tanned chest. He wanted to make Harry blush more to see how far over his skin the rosy color would go. "Besides darling, I've already seen all of you. Or have you forgotten our little escapade?"

Harry closed his eyes, his face scrunching up slightly as he did so. "Believe me, I haven't forgotten."

"Then what is there to be bashful about?" Snape leaned into the boy's ear and whispered, "We both know how much you like being used." A low moan escaped Harry's lips. The assertion in Snape's voice made him want to both affirm and deny the accusation in equal parts. He felt himself torn between indignation and exhilaration.

"Open your eyes and look at me," he was commanded. He bit his lips and shook his head. "I will not tell you again; Open your eyes. Look at me." After a few thumping heartbeats, the weight above him lifted and he heard the opening of a drawer. His eyes flew wide as Snape returned with what looked like a scarlet satin sleep mask. "Because you refused to obey, you will lose the privilege of sight entirely."

"No!" Harry shouted. He tried to fight, kicking and squirming but eventually Snape held him down and Harry was powerless to stop him.

"I'm afraid so," Snape said as he slipped the band of fabric over the boy's ruffled hair and fitted it into place. "Perhaps this will teach you to do as I say when I say it."

Harry grumbled but stopped when Snape said menacingly, "Do I need to gag you as well?" He felt the man's presence leave once more before hearing hinges creak open on what must have been the old cabinet on the wall beside the bed. The light clanking of metal accompanied the weighted footsteps leading back to Harry's side.

"I want you to listen very carefully because I have a few rules. If you break these rules, there will be consequences. You will not bend the rules." It was in Harry's nature to disobey but the blindfold and threat of a gag served to remind him that testing Snape would have repercussions he wasn't sure he'd enjoy. He had no doubt the man would make good on his promises.

"First rule: you are to refer to me only as Sir." That one was easy enough, Harry had never called Snape anything but that even during their first encounter. Either he learned he liked the sound or Harry had simply managed to get it right without trying.

"Second rule: will not speak unless asked a direct question. You are permitted to make noise - in fact I'd rather enjoy hearing all the delicious sounds you're going to make - but no talking. Is that clear?" Harry nodded to show he understood but the bulge in his cotton undergarments received an uncomfortable squeeze. "That was a direct question, Harry. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes!"

The squeeze became slightly painful "Yes?"

_Aren't I doing this right? I answered the question! _Harry thought. Then it dawned on him. "Yes, Sir!" His cock was released and he felt the relief wash over him at the close call.

"Good boy. Third and final rule: you are not to cum until I give you permission. I have ways to stop you from doing so, but I'd rather be able to trust you to obey. Do you think you can do that for me?"

This time Harry didn't hesitate before responding, "Yes, Sir." In all honesty he didn't like the idea and wasn't sure he could comply with it but something told him he'd better try. Being blinded made him uneasy enough as it was.

The torture - for lack of a better word- began immediately. Snape's hands and mouth began mapping his body at a maddeningly slow pace. Fingers rubbed his nipple until it became a hard nub of oversensitivity, making Harry shudder and moan before giving the other nipple the same treatment. The fingers were then replaced with tongue and teeth, laving and nipping their way from the areola to his chest and stomach leaving a trail of purple love marks behind them. Harry arched his back into each bite, wanting it to end but needing more. He was a trembling mess under Snape's skilled attention. He barely acknowledged when he was ordered to lift his hips so that the man could work his briefs (now soaked with precum) from his hips. As soon as they were removed, Snape licked a stripe up his weeping cock, causing Harry to whimper. His muscles tightened and he grappled for something to hold on to. He managed to curl his hands around the rope that connected the cuffs to the bedpost just as Severus took his entire length down his throat. Harry's head fell back against the sheets in a soundless cry and his hips lifted to meet the hot cavern of Snape's mouth. Hands held him down in a bruising grip as Snape began to lift his head, hollowing his cheeks around the boy's impressive member. He set a vexingly slow pace that made Harry want to scream with pleasure and exasperation. He was careful not to utter a word, remembering Snape's warning and fearing the delicious torment would end. He moaned loud and low as a tongue flicked his slit and swirled around the head of his angry cock before plunging back down to swallow him whole again. He felt himself edging closer and closer to climax as Snape continued with practiced ease, straining every part of his body to achieve it, when the man pulled off. Harry bit his lip until he tasted the iron of blood on his tongue to keep from swearing. He trembled, thrusting his hips in the air chasing the stimulation to no avail. He felt a hand squeeze the base of his cock, forcing him away from the edge until the immediate threat of orgasm had subsided.

"You should see yourself, darling," Snape murmured from above him as his fingers ghosted over Harry's length, the boy letting out a mewl. "Maybe next time I'll take you in front of a mirror so you can watch yourself stretching over my cock. You'll be able to see all the wonderful faces you make when you lose yourself to me. Perhaps then you'll understand why I need to own you."

Harry flushed and his cock gave a very interested twitch at the idea of watching himself being fucked by Snape. He could imagine bent over, Snape mercilessly pounding into him, hands in his hair, around his throat… He moaned again.

"Do you like that idea, Harry? You like the sound of spying on yourself as you get that tight hole of yours drilled?"

Even through his haze Harry understood that was a direct question to which Snape expected an answer. "Fuck yes, Sir, please!"

A hand tangled in his hair briefly and he moved into the touch.

"Good boy for being so honest. I think I'll have to reward that later. But for now we need to continue with your punishment." With that the weight above, him lifted. "I'm going to unclasp you so you can turn over. I'm going to place a small table-like stand under you and I want you on your hands and knees with your chest resting on it. Then I'm going to restrain you again. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

Wrists suddenly free, Harry's mind raced. _This is my opportunity_, he thought. _If I took this damn blindfold off and made a dash for the door, I could make it. I'm sure I could make it before he caught me._ Instead, Harry was surprised to find himself torn between escaping and staying. He lifted his fingers to his face and touched the edges of the cool satin obstructing his vision. Snape watched quietly from the edge of the bed, wanting to see what the boy would choose to do. He knew what he must be thinking and he was prepared to let him go if he so chose. Instead, he astonished when Harry's hands fell from his face, leaving the mask perfectly in place as he moved into the position Snape had instructed. Without missing a beat Snape slid the stand under his chest so the boy could rest on it. Harry was relieved by the comfort offered in his new position. The stand was sturdy and blush beneath him, giving way slightly to the shape of his body to cradle him. The leather once again held his wrists but with more slack than before, allowing him to clutch the soft edge of the stand with his hands. As he settled in, he heard what sounded like the pop of a cap. Before he could think further, slick fingers parted his cheeks and pushed firmly against his opening. He gasped as two slim digits made their way through the tight ring of muscle.

"You're being so good for me, Harry," Snape cooed into his ear, causing pleasant shivers to run down his spine as the fingers slid further inside him.

It wasn't long before Harry began to relax as the skillful fingers worked him open. He panted as they scissored, feeling himself stretch around their movements. He hadn't even realized he's begun to chase them when they pulled out slightly, trying to meet them as they slid back in. Snape did notice, and it caused an ache in his groin to know that Harry was enjoying himself. _He_ was the one giving him pleasure, _he_ was the reason for the mewl that escaped the boys mouth when he brushed the bundle of nerves inside him, _he _was the reason the boy was arching his back to take him deeper still. A wave of fondness rose in his chest and Snape allowed it to overtake him as kissed his way down Harry's back, nipping and sucking marks into the perfect mounds of his ass. The boy made strangled noises of pleasure, his hole clenching around the fingers. Snape carefully added a third, twisting his hand inside the tight passage to brush Harry's prostate with every long glide inside. By the time Snape judged him open enough to receive the rather large toy that lay beside him on the bed, Harry was a moaning mess. Skin shining with sweat, muscles straining, cock bobbing under the stand, he was a sight to behold. Growling low in his throat, Snape didn't miss the way it caused shivers and twitches in the boy. _It's like he was made for me, _he thought affectionately. _Responsive and obedient and such a brat. _

Snape lubed the thick plug generously before bringing it to Harry's waiting hole. Harry bore down on the intrusion relishing in the pain of stretching to accommodate the girth. He grunted in pain and his cock deflated slightly which Snape seemed to notice as he slowly pulled the plug back before thrusting it gently inside again, working Harry's hole to take the bulbous toy. As soon as the largest part of the plug sunk into him, his body sucked the remainder of the toy inside with a wet squelch. The suddenness of the entirety of the plug shoving against his prostate made Harry yelp and his fingers scratched at the stand beneath him.

"Breathe, Harry. You're doing such a good job. Breathe for me," Snape murmured in his ear, petting him gently and nuzzling his face. They stayed that way for a bit, Snape allowing Harry to become adjusted to the plug's girth. When his cock began to twitch, Snape knew the boy was ready. He grabbed the remote and set the vibrations to the first setting. Harry moaned and wiggled slightly, earning him a slap on the arse. "Do that again and I'll have to bind your thighs to the stand to keep you from moving, is that clear?"

"Y-yes, Sir!" Harry said, gasping at the way the sting complimented the vibrating throb inside him. He bit his lip as the speed of the thrumming steadily increased, Snape tapping the button every so often. He began to undress himself silently as we watched Harry's face change with the new sensations. He palmed his cock when he changed the vibration pattern and the boy mewled.

"You make such wonderful noises, pet," he said, giving his slick hand a pump before turning his attentions back to the trembling mess of a boy. "But you're so quiet. I wonder if I can make you scream."

With that he took hold of the base of the plug and tugged. Harry almost gave the man what he wanted as part of the plug pulled out of his hole, but he bit his cheek instead.

"That won't do," Snape said,_ tsking_ at him.

He pulled the plug farther out until Harry's sphincter was stretched around the three-and-a-half-inch middle of the toy. Harry trembled, tears leaking from his eyes at the sting but he held resolute. The toy was removed, his inner walls clinging onto the silicone until it popped out of his abused opening. A thick dildo replaced the plug at his entrance and this time Snape didn't give him time to adjust. He pushed the toy inside Harry insistently, not stopping until the toy was sheathed in him as far as it could go. He began ruthlessly thrusting it against Harry's prostate, hard and rough. Harry couldn't hold it back as the pain morphed into pleasure that coursed through his entire body. Snape became lost in taking Harry like this, his eyes never left the boy's face as he cried out with wild abandon, no longer caring about his pride. His cock bounced harshly in the air with the power of each thrust and Harry knew he wouldn't last long at this punishing pace. Panic came with his impending orgasm and Harry screamed out, "WAIT!"

Severus stilled immediately. Harry fought for breath and tried to force down the pleasure coursing through him like shockwaves. He whimpered in relief at being able to obey Snape's rule and frustration at not being able to cum.

"I don't recall telling you to speak, Potter," Snape said evenly. "So why have you?"

"Couldn't… hold… was about to…!" Harry broke off in a sob, body trembling with the effort of holding his orgasm at bay and clenching down on the dildo.

Snape seemed to understand and stroked his arms gently. "Thank you for telling me. I'm proud of you for obeying one of my rules." He squeezed the base of Harry's cock tightly and Harry felt the pressure ease some. He was still hard enough to break diamond but the loom of climax was greatly reduced. "But you have also broken another. I'm going to give you a reward but I'm also going to punish you. I will remove the blindfold, but I will gag you. Is that acceptable?"

Harry felt like crying. "Yes," he sobbed, to which he added, "I'm sorry, Sir."

Snape shushed him as he slid the dildo out and then removed the fabric of the blindfold from his eyes. Harry blinked, eyes unfocused after becoming accustomed to the dark. He sought out Snape's face and was glad to see a soft smile on his face. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Harry. I think you deserve an extra reward."

He was kissed gently, Snape's mouth sure compared to his own clumsy fumbling. "Tell me what you want. You get one request."

"You," Harry said without hesitation. "I want you."

He moved away and for a minute Harry wondered if he had said something wrong, but when Snape returned he had what appeared to be a bit gag. He pulled at Harry's bottom lip to get him to open his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the man's digit before the bit took its place. Snape's eyes seemed to light up and Harry was surprised by the relief he felt taking the wooden bit between his teeth. A spit slick finger lifted his chin.

"As you wish."


	3. Chapter 3

The tune of Snape's lovemaking - dear Merlin, is that what he was considering this to be? - changed when he heard those words leave Harry's sinful lips, voice rough and desperate and _sincere._ He was no longer frustrated with putting himself into this kind of situation again but dizzy with the power he seemed to hold over the boy. When his actions were no longer fuelled by shame, regret, and bitterness, he began to feel an overwhelming affection that left him terrified of what his true intentions were.

"_I want you ."_

The thought echoed in his ears. He had been genuinely surprised by those words and the sureness with which they were delivered, like Harry knew Snape would give him whatever he wanted in that moment. And honestly - Snape most certainly would have. Not that he would ever tell the boy to his face, but he was absolutely stunning on the daily and under Snape's experienced hands he seemed to bloom; flushed and wanting but modest almost to the point of bashfulness made him irresistible. Snape had already given in to the desire to cover every inch of his tanned skin with bruises and bitemarks, to paint him purple and blue in the best way imaginable. He felt the selfish desire to ruin him for any one who came after him. More than anything, he wanted to show Harry his own worth, to worship every part of him.

Severus took in the god-like beauty laid before him, unhurriedly stroking himself as Harry eyed him hungrily. He felt his chest fill with pride and Snape took a moment to show him the rippling muscles he knew were hidden beneath his fair flesh before demonstrating their power by carefully lifting the boy and flipping him over with practiced ease. He removed the small stand from the bed, warm from Harry's body. All the while, Harry was silent but his eyes never left Snape's form, as though he was searching for an anchor. Snape didn't mind. He held the boy's gaze trying to convey peace and calm and trust into eyes.

Harry seemed to relax, allowing his body to settle into the soft sheets and letting his eyes drift close. Snape immediately nosed at the junction between his neck and shoulder, inhaling the scent of soap and sweat with the hint of something uniquely Harry underneath. Harry bared his throat and Snape took the invitation to suck a mark to the underside of his strong jaw, listening for the keen above him before moving down the boy's body. Hot breath ghosting over his hard member caused Harry to gasp but Snape paid no mind to it, instead focusing on ensuring himself ready. After lubing his cock he bent Harry almost in half, throwing the muscular legs over his shoulders. Harry looked at him then, his eyes hazed with lust, and Snape kissed his fluttering eyelids as he slid home.

They both groaned when he sunk into Harry's cavity as far as he could, his tip brushing against the bundle of nerves inside and prompting a whimper from the boy beneath him. Understanding the noise wasn't caused by discomfort or pain, Snape pulled himself almost all the way out before slamming back in. Harry bit down hard on the wooden bar between his teeth, thankful for the surprising amount of comfort it brought him as Severus once again set a punishing pace. Neither of them held back, losing themselves to the sensations of intimacy they moaned and gasped into each other's mouths. Harry tried in vain to wrap his arms around the older man and he whined as ropes gently pulled against his wrists, restricting his movements. Harry clung to them desperately when Snape lifted his hips, forcing his knees into his chest. The new angle caused electricity to shoot through his body as Snape brutally hit his prostate with every thrust.

Snape felt the boy tighten around his thick cock and knew he wasn't going to last much longer, regardless of if he was told to come or not. Taking pity on him, Snape began to stroke his cock.

"Mmf!" Harry gasped. Snape wasn't quite sure what the boy had been trying to say but he could guess.

"Harry," he said, sounding a lot more breathless than commanding as he'd hoped. Regardless or perhaps because of it, he felt the boy clench around him at the sound of his name. "Harry, come for me."

Harry threw his head back as Snape kept thrusting, his hand moving on the boys cock in time with the movement of his hips and before long Harry felt the heat coiling in his belly. Opening his mouth on a wordless cry, he came in long jets, painting his chest with white streaks. Snape continued to move inside him until Harry began to whimper from the overstimulation. The sound caused whatever was holding Snape together to shatter and he thrust in deep one last time before emptying his seed inside.

They both lay there, sweaty and panting before Snape's cock softened enough to slip out of him on it's own. Harry could feel the fluid leaking out of his arse and he grimaced. It wasn't necessary unpleasant, but the idea of it was unsettling and made him feel a bit lonesome. The feeling was reinforced when Snape reached over to remove the bit from Harry's mouth.

"What is it?"

Harry looked over to see badly concealed concern on the older man's face. It caused a small warmth in his chest. Although he tried to be stoic and bitter, Snape seemed to at least have the decency to care about him.

Harry shrugged, but when Snape unbound his hands, fis fingers found their way to his abused hole. He slipped one inside easily, trying to plug himself up to keep more of the liquid inside.

"Do you not like it?"

"N-no it's not that," he started before going red. He removed his finger quickly, not wanting the older man to realize what he'd been doing. It would go to his ego if he knew Harry had wanted to keep his seed inside him, not wanting to waste a single drop. The strength of that desire confused and frightened him, leaving him ashamed.

Snape was quiet for a time, leaving Harry to his own thoughts. The silence of the room seemed to suffocate him, lungs filled with emotions and secrets Harry dared not speak for fear of what the older man might think of him. Harry fidgeted anxiously, unsure of himself and feeling like a visitor in his own body.

_I should say something…_

He sat up, wincing slightly at the dull throb in his backside, but before he could utter an excuse or apology he heard Snape ask softly, "Than what is it?"

"I…"

He looked at him and saw nothing but worry clouding those dark eyes. When the man laid his hand gently on top of his own, the gesture full of safety and affection, it made something inside Harry break. He trusted Snape completely.

"I wanted to keep you inside me," he said quietly. He looked down at their joined hands in shame, unable to bear looking Snape in the eyes.

The sharp intake of breath above him made him wince. He worried his lip between his teeth, tasting iron.

"Harry," the low timbre rang in his ears. His face was scalding and he knew the blush entirely noticeable as it covered his chest and face, all the way to the tips of his ears.

The weight beside him lifted and Harry immediately glanced up in confusion. Snape padded to the cabinet and riffled through a drawer, coming back with a small black plug.

"Like on your back with your feet on the bed," Severus commanded. His tone was gentle but offered no room for argument. Harry complied, questions forming on his lips. The were licked away by a skilled tongue forcing its way into his mouth in a messy, open-mouthed kiss. Harry moaned softly as their lips parted but Severus sushed him, taking his knees and spreading them. He placed a pillow under Harry's slender hips and slowly pushed the plug inside. He was so focused on his task that he didn't notice the boy had begun to cry, silent tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Is that better, pet?" Snape stilled. "Harry, what's wrong?" The boy shook his head, eyes squeezed shut. "Would you like me to take it out?"

"No!" Harry wailed, "I want it, please I want it to stay!" He was crying in earnest now, loud sobs hiccuping from his chest.

Snape promptly picked him up and cradled him in his lap, making soft noises of comfort and rubbing nonsensical patterns into his skin.

He wondered all the while what had caused Harry to react this way until he heard the boy snivel and say, "Its dirty and wrong, I'm sorry…"

His chest constricted at those words and it finally dawned on him exactly what the boy must be feeling. _You old fool, you imbecile! How could you have been so blind?_

"Harry I want you to listen very close to this: nothing about you is dirty. You have nothing to be ashamed of." The weeping only seemed to worsen at that, but Snape continued to try and soothe him. "As for we've done, it isn't wrong. It's simply… untraditional. There's nothing wrong about doing things differently."

Harry glanced up at him in disbelief, eyes red and puffy, snot dribbling from his nose. "So… you don't think it's gross?"

Snape chuckled. "Not in the slightest, Harry. In fact I quite enjoy having my semen inside you." He leaned down close to the boy and whispered pointedly, "and I enjoy even more that you like it there too."

He grinned as Harry flushed, tears forgotten as he swatted the older man's chest. Snape laid him down on the bed, moving to retrieve a glass of water from the bathroom off the large room.

"Drink this and then get some rest."

Harry took the cup gratefully, downing it in several gulps. Severus tried not to let the contentedness he felt show. He didn't want to overwhelm the boy, but it gave him immense pleasure to be able to care for him. He took the glass when it was emptied and set it on the nightstand before turning his attention to tucking Harry into bed. The boy was already drifting off to sleep as he laid his head on the pillow.

"Good night, Severus," he whispered.

The use of his first name shocked him. Schooling his voice not to betray the surprise he felt, he kissed the boys forehead and said, "Good night, Harry. Sleep well now."

And with that Harry fell into a fitful slumber, leaving Severus alone with his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up to sunlight filtering brightly through the window on the far end of an unfamiliar room, but was so wrapped up in warmth and safety he was content to simply snuggle deeper into the satin covers and the strong body behind him. The movement caused something to shift inside him and Harry all too soon remembered where he was. With a start, he twisted to crane his head over his shoulder and was confronted by the sleeping and very naked form of Severus Snape. He was snoring softly, breath hot on Harry's face, and his long hair lay on the pillow in a tangled mess. One of his arms was thrown over Harry's stomach and the other stretched above Harry's head. His body curled around Harry as if sheltering him from something and Harry was surprised by the fondness that erupted in his chest as he took in the peaceful expression on the man's face. He looked completely at ease in comparison to the cold and calculating Severus Harry was accustomed to. He seemed vulnerable. That thought had Harry moving to kiss the wrinkles that had appeared on the older man's face as he slowly woke. Without thinking, Harry was kissing and licking and sucking his way down that surprisingly muscular body, causing groans from Severus who had yet to open his eyes. The noises and movement of the plug Severus had placed in him after their previous lovemaking spurred Harry further and he took the man's thick cock in his hand and pumped. He felt the member grow beneath his palm and was surprised when those beautifully sculpted legs spread. Suddenly he had an idea.

Worrying his lip with his teeth, he shuffled between Severus' legs and bent his face down to nuzzle into the space where his thigh met his pelvis. The somewhat crouching position had the plug pushing maddeningly on his prostate and he bit his lips harder to keep from uttering a sound. He heard a confused noise fall from Snape's mouth and looked up to see him slowly blinking, eyes still clouded with sleep. Without allowing time for second-guessing himself, Harry sunk his lips around Severus' half hard shaft. His throat constricted around the intrusion causing him to gag as Snape's eyes snapped open and focused on him. He pulled off slightly but the sudden hand in his hair stilled him, lips wrapped around the tip. Unconsciously, he flicked his tongue, catching a bead of liquid as his tongue dipped into the slit. Fingers curled in his hair as Severus let out a moan that sent shockwaves through Harry that went straight to his cock, making him wriggle around the slender plug and making him whimper. He wanted to hear more of those noises. He wanted to see Severus fall apart at his fingertips, knowing he was the cause. A feeling of possessiveness washed over Harry and he was overcome with the sheer force of it.

_This man is mine, _he thought. _No one else deserves to see him like this, no one. I won't let them, he's MINE. _

Filled with determination and need, he let his mouth sink back down slowly, staring into those impossibly black eyes as they began to close in pleasure. The member thickens in his mouth and he tastes the salt of sweat and musk. His nostrils flare as he hollows his cheeks and sucks. Nails scratch his scalp and hips lift to meet his mouth but he pushes them down with surprising strength, holding them to the bed gently. He lifts off just as slow as he descended but with the addition of suction Snape moans again. With sudden confidence, Harry begins to bob earnestly, his enthusiasm making up for his lack of general experience and talent. The room is filled with wet slurping noises and heavy breaths. Before long Harry could see Snape losing control, legs shaking and mouth open and panting. The sight above him makes him proud and he hums, his throat vibrating around Severus' cock.

"Harry!"

His voice sounds completely wrecked and Harry barely has time to lose himself into it before thick seed is spilling into his mouth and throat. He swallows and swallows around Severus, trying to savor every last drop. The salty tang reminds him of exactly what the plug is holding inside him and he groans. He lets Severus' softening cock slip out of his mouth before he palms himself, his member hard as steel under his palm. Even still, he looks at Severus and waits for him to calm down so he had permission to come. His whimper eventually makes Snape open his eyes and he drinks in the sight of Harry, squirming and flushed and _begging _to be ruined.

"Well, pet, that was a rather lovely way to wake up. And you're already being such a good boy, waiting for me to tell you to come. It seems you might learn something from this after all." With that Snape reaches up to pull Harry's face to his.

The kiss is positively filthy and he can taste himself on Harry's tongue. He kisses him until only the taste of Harry remains, swallowing moans and gasps from the younger man's mouth into his own. He could drown in him, he thinks, wrapped in his heady scent, fingertips attuned to the tremble in his skin as they stroke down his chest to his manhood. He brushed a barely-there caress down the shaft, tracing a prominent vein, and Harry stifles the noise he makes by biting his lip.

"On your back," Snape commands and Harry once again scrambled to comply. His enthusiasm for obedience makes Severus want to smile.

Once he has the boy laying down, he takes the time to rake his eyes over his body - the messy hair, tanned skin, and impossibly long legs coming together to form the sculpted beauty spread before him on his bedsheets. And that cock! Severus can't help but take it in his hand, feeling the weight and measuring the girth, ignoring the groans from the body beneath him. The boy wasn't small by any means, more thick than Severus but not quite as long and suddenly Snape craved to have it inside him. He knew the stretch would burn but Snape had never minded the pain. In fact, he reveled in the feeling of power he got from all positions during sex and he knew Harry would be putty in his skilled hands despite him being the one speared on the boy's cock.

_Next time _, he muses. Instead he switches positions with Harry, crouching low between the boy's thighs. His breath ghosted over his staining cock and the sharp gasp from the younger male brought a mischievous smirk to Snape's face.

"Oh, pet," he cooed, "look how hard you got just from sucking my cock. You're practically dripping from it!" A flush overcame Harry's body, shame fueling the arousal much to his dismay.

"And it's all for me, isn't it?" Snape continued. Fingers trailed lightly up his shaft and Harry realised it was a direct question, and one he had no terrible answering with an honesty that started Severus.

"All for you. Always." The response was breathy, Harry's voice rough and low. It caused arousal to flare inside Snape's belly._ If I was really years younger… _he thought absently. Deciding not to dwell on that particularly dangerous love of thought, Severus grasped Harry's length and brought it to his lips where he quickly swallowed it down, earning him a wrecked moan. Fingers tugged at his hair and he hummed into the rough touch, watching as Harry threw his head back against the pillow and arched his back, trying to fit all of himself into that delicious wet heat. Unlike the younger man's enthusiastic but unskilled efforts, Snape brought Harry to a quick release. His bobbing moved in time with strokes of his hand on whatever flesh he couldn't take into his mouth, tongue flicking out to taste the salty tang of pure Harry. It wasn't long before he felt the boy tense, hands attempting to use his tresses as leverage to pull him off. Snape refused, sucking harder and bringing a hand to shift the small black plug nestled inside him until he came in spurts down his throat and Harry shuddered before sagging in relief. Snape allowed the shrinking member to slip from his mouth and Harry whimpered when the cool air hit his sensitive cock.

"Fuck me," Harry mumbled absently, running hands through his sleep-and-sex-tousseled hair. It was even more unruly than ever and the way it stuck out I'm places and was flattened to the boys head in others may him want to giggle like a child.

"Unfortunately I don't believe either of us are equipped with the refractory period for that kind of even just yet. Perhaps after breakfast."

His comment made Harry laugh in earnest. "One of us has the refractory period and the other is just a sad old man."

Cuffing the boy lightly over the ears, Snape huffed indignantly. "You think you can run that pretty mouth of yours whenever you wish, don't you?"

"You like my pretty mouth! Well, at least you did a few minutes ago."

"That blowjob was hardly even passable."

At that Harry grew quiet and the smile faded from his face. _Shit… _"I was trying, you know. I _am _trying. All of this is new to me and I'm doing my best so I'd appreciate a little guidance instead of criticism that isn't constructive. It's embarrassing."

He sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. Snape rolled his eyes in an attempt to hide the rush of shame he felt surge through him. "I have to deal with offering you "constructive criticism" every day of the week, perhaps in this area you can forgive me a respite. I hardly wish to be your professor eight days a week."

"Then why the hell are we doing this?!" Harry gestured at the pair of them wildly. "I thought that was the whole point of this stupid game you were playing, to teach me about myself and my body and all the other dumb shit you spouted yesterday!"

Snape eased his naked form off the bed, his bare feet hitting the sun warmed wooden floor. As he stood he threw his remark over his shoulder. "Again, your anger speaks to your adolescence. Perhaps I should call your mommy so she can take you home to throw your tantrum."

"No!" Harry yelled, grabbing Snape's arm as he turned away. "You don't get to just fuck me and leave again! Take some responsibility!"

"What do you want me to do, court you?" the man snapped back at him. "I hardly think either your parents - or the law - would approve of that."

"Look, I don't give a shit about that right now but we can't keep going on this way. Not like this."

"Even if I was inclined to agree with you, which is not to say that I am, what you're asking is impossible, Harry."

"Is it?"

Snape hesitated. "You cannot truly understand what you're saying. Despite what you think, you don't want me."

"Do you think I'd have caused you this much trouble if I didn't?" Harry asked softly. He reached his hand out to cup Severus' cheek, much to the surprise of the older man. "Don't presume to tell me how I feel. I'm not saying I love you. Hell, I'm not even sure if I _like _you. But I do like this," he gestured at the bed behind him. "And I like that I don't have to control myself when I'm around you. I like being with you. It feels like… like… you're something I found that I didn't know I needed."

Snape made an almost hurt noise and sat down beside Harry abruptly. They faced each other, Harry's hand still holding the man's jaw in his palm as Severus looked into his emerald eyes. They shone with sincerity and he felt himself relax into the younger boy's soft touch. He hadn't allowed himself to feel like this in a very long time and he was unaccustomed entirely to the amount of care rolling off the teen in calming waves.

"We'll take it one day at a time. We don't need to force anything or try to define it. This is between us, so let's keep it that way."

Snape closed his eyes as fingers traced the hard lines of his face with gentle caresses, touching him with the utmost care and gentleness and Snape began to melt into it. Soft lips brushed against his lightly, uncertain, before gaining an insistence that forced Snape to open beneath the tender onslaught of teeth and tongue. By the time they pulled apart, both were panting. Harry brought his hand up to cup Severus' cheek and pressed another chaste kiss to his lips before scattering them across his face; his cheek, chin, nose, forehead, corner of his eye. No part of him seemed to have been touched by the boy in some way and Snape's heart beat faster at the notion that it too hadn't gone unaffected.

He found himself agreeing with him, words tumbling from his mouth before he could even think to stop them. "One day at a time…"

Harry positively beamed.


End file.
